


double down

by Flock_Tails, hostage_at_arms



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like LOTS of angst, M/M, Multi, No One Is Okay, Other tags to be added, Rituals, Weird Cult Shit, lime warning maybe, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flock_Tails/pseuds/Flock_Tails, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostage_at_arms/pseuds/hostage_at_arms
Summary: in macro city strange dissappearances had been happening on and off for months.  that was until a murder and a missing persons report had pushed the normally "peaceful" city over the edge.  now it's up to a little more than the cops to figure out what the hell has been going on.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **prologue. . .** _

* * *

it had been a slow, stormy night out on the streets of macro city. slender men in business suits moved gracefully across the inky black roads, mumbling to themselves or barking orders into phones. a few orange-yellow street lamps illuminated the city, from above it would've been a masterpiece of the darkness against the brash light. 

and yet on a local bridge- somewhere in the labyrinth of a kingdom- stood a young woman. she had mocha colored skin, and emerald green irises that gleamed in the pitch. her smooth white hair was held in a loose ponytail, slick back by the downpour. 

her name? becky rockler, a 22 year old adolescent who worked for an excitable young man named crow. 

why exactly she was smoking a cigarette on the bridge in the middle of the night? that was the real question- one she'd most likely never get to answer.

so there the woman stood, wearing a rain soaked pair of black pants, an olive green shirt, and a brown coat- all of which drenched, yet slightly shined. her eyes glittered intently as she stared down the rapids, watching the jagged rocks slice through the cobalt tinted liquid like a knife against butter. many things went across her mind in those next moments.

_will it matter? should i do this? will he even notice? maybe if i just peer over. . there's no other way than this. it- it won't matter. i-_

and there had went her grip on the slippery railing, it was assumed she had shrieked when she lost her footing- but anyway she had fallen. 

it was a blurry mess, mostly just more jumbled thoughts, and a sense of eerie calmness. there a loud splash, some terrified thrashing, then the river fell into solemn silence. of course it would've been terrifying to think that was how ms. rockler died, except in the next few months a few things would trigger a landslide of effects.

as far as they knew, missing person. as far as she knew, accident. and as far as the figure watching her fall knew, _victim._


	2. june 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> june 15th, when the hell truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! still posting angst at 11pm so :/

a few interesting things took place this important date, or at least around the time of june 15th.

first off, rook nefarious- or as she called herself, "just brook"- had been accepted into the mcpd. why exactly she failed to understand, maybe the chief needed someone expendable, maybe he thought her _unique_ traits would work to scare information out of suspects, or he could've genuinely saw potential in her. either way, the golden eyed woman found herself hot off the acceptance speech and into the rabbit-hole investigation of the local dissappearances.

the second thing that happened the night of june 14th, at roughly 11:56pm, a platinum haired adolescent by the name of becky rockler had gone missing. a witness reported seeing the damsel brooding over by the eastern bridge, or as some teenagers called it, _death's rapids_. that next morning, it had been filed as a missing persons report, because no one had found the body upstream, and nobody reported seeing her jump.

crow nefarious had chosen to believe she had simply went off to do her own thing for a few days, he had blatantly stated she had a habit of going missing for a few days at a time. though- the young blonde ensured his companion was never gone more than a week. 

the third thing that had went down at exactly 1:38am of june 15th, a young boy who referred to himself as junior- buzzard junior to be precise- had been found in an old run down playground. dead. there were only a few details released to the public. .

**NAME:** buzzard junior nefarious. (presumed last name)

**AGE:** 8-9 years old

**PARENTS:** coyote june & buzzard nef.

**CAUSE** **OF DEATH:** blood loss???

blood loss was the supposed cause of death, the truth was far more brutal. the child had been mutilated, no organs missing, but a few fingers on his left hand, the entire right arm, and his leg. the hardest part had to be that rook herself was one of the first to witness the body, mainly because they were related.

coyote june and buzzard were immediately called into the police department, and for the first time in what felt like years, the entire family was together. unfortunately, it was on horrid terms.

* * *

crow had gotten the call early at about 2:38 in the morning, groggy with sleep and irritation. at first the villain had been tempted to just spit a few curses into the cellphone then burrow underneath the covers and drift off, but he had noticed who was calling and hushed the idea.

" nyggh. _rooook_ it's like three in the morning what do you wa- "

" crow we need to talk, now. it-it's about juh- " he listened to her cut herself off, and his breath hitched. the blonde hadn't heard his sister stutter in a long time, so he got more serious. " okay okay! rook don't get so worked up, just tell me why you wanted to talk this _early. _"

" junior. get to the department right. NOW. " she hissed into the phone, breathing shakily as she tried to speak.

crow gritted his teeth, but coughed and spoke up. " i'll be there in 15 minutes, why do want to talk abou- " she had hung up on him. the blonde ruffled his messy hair and stood up, bending over to crack a few stiff joints. of course crow was in a hurry now, but what had even happened to buzzard junior?

surprisingly enough, he was true to his word. crow had managed to scrounge around and find his 'disguise clothes', slipping them on and downing a mug of black coffee. it was a bit out of the ordinary to not see becky guarding the coffee pot and leaning over it like some vulture. of course he simply presumed she was probably just sleeping or working. she _had _looked pretty stressed out the last few weeks.

crow padded down the winding hallways, giving the occasional sideways glance as if he were expecting the boogeyman to ask to smash. the villain smirked to himself about whatever thoughts were currently swimming in his mind. the most likely possibility was that he was daydreaming about some suggestive things, laughing to himself.

once he had hijacked some bystanders car and crashed it into a fire hydrant on the way to the macro city police department- or mcpd for short- he had gotten a rude awakening.

* * *

his mother stood huddled close to buzzard, her hat tipped over her deadly golden irises. she looked shaken by something, palms curled into fists as she held back a sob. buzzard only offered comforting words, part of him must've been unable to fathom the freshly gained knowledge.

lark wasn't smiling for once, the rainbow haired nut held a quiet stare towards her mother, then at the ground. emperor penguin- or simply penguin- stood by the door to the morgue, owl seemed to be trying to keep his brothers kid from waking up and shrieking.

crow swallowed hard, the air tension was thick enough to slice through with a knife. " i-. . . owl what's even going on? rook gave me a call and- "

" crow. " his father spoke in a hoarse tone, he had been crying. " you- you'll-. . ."

" dad. " the villain scrunched his face up, shoving his hands into his pockets. " tell me what's going on, why's everyone acting so odd? "

he didn't respond to the question, as if the global threat was at a loss for words. what could the mighty buzzard not tell his son?

then the door to the morgue gave an ear splitting scream, creaking open in protest. rook wiped her eyes and motioned for them to enter. " if you don't want to, you don't have t- "

june narrowed her eyes and glanced up, giving a stubborn huff. 

they filed into the odd looking room eventually, crow noted how it smelt off in there. for a few minutes they all just glanced amongst eachother, almost like they were trying to see who would lift the dull baby blue tarp off the table. pairs of molten honey eyes exchanged silent words of encouragement, then the old buzzard carefully removed the cover.

crow had nearly screamed, or maybe he had. after the silky smooth sheet was removed, everything went twisty and blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay chapter two is done. still really angsty, but i promise after chapter three it'll get better mkay? this is just the really depressing beginning y'all.


	3. important note

this is hostage-at-arms, saying that this fic will be updated very shortly! i’ll be continuing this series instead of the original creator flock_tails. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh?

**Author's Note:**

> ack! i didn't mean for this chapter to be so short, or to this messy. expect future updates during the week.


End file.
